


Cheeseburger in Paradise

by bitofageek



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Because I want a happy-ish ending dammit, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Infinity stones do what they want, Light Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Screw You Marvel, Soul Stone (Marvel), Stark family feels, the Infinity Stones like Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: A ficlet starring Happy Hogan and the Stark family.SPOILER-ISH FOR ENDGAME.STOP NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT





	Cheeseburger in Paradise

_ The Stones were hardly ever together for very long. The dawn of the universe. The Titan’s first assault.  _

 

_ Then, in the short span of a human lifetime, they came together over and over.  _

 

_ The Titan wielded them yet again, tearing the fabric of the universe with his misguided will.  _

 

_ They’d only been touched by beings of great power - Titan, Celestial’s Child, Wielders of Magic _

 

_ And then… something… different. _

 

_ They - recognized him - Space and Mind and Soul _

 

_ He’d carried a piece of Space in his heart, after all. One would never be the same after that.  _

 

_ The Stones were returned to their places, but a thread of connection remained.  _

 

_ Entropy took… but Soul chose to keep, Space approved.  _

 

* * * *

 

Happy visited Tony and Pepper’s farm as often as he could.  

 

He took his god-parent duties seriously, thank you very much.

 

It didn’t matter that Tony wasn’t there anymore. It would always be Tony and Pepper’s farm. 

 

The drive was long and beautiful and peaceful.  Small towns dotted the road, farther and farther apart the closer he got to the property. It was still a bit of a drive to the house, but hey - privacy’s a premium when you’re part of the Stark family.

 

Morgan expected cheeseburgers when Happy visited. Bring them, make them, didn’t matter. It made Happy smile and his heart twinged every time.  There weren’t any burger joints close enough for the burgers to still be tasty by the time he arrived so they were usually home-made - unless he had one of Tony’s hi-tech-food-warmer-gadgets with him (and he operated it correctly).

 

* * * *

 

Soul and Space enjoyed their time with the spark that wielded them last. Seconds, eons didn’t matter. 

Soul felt the spark’s connection to its time before. 

A time when Soul had a taste of Reality from the time before. 

A bit of Time and Power and Space. 

And since Soul had its sacrifice and more, it chose to create.

 

* * * *

Happy visited Tony and Pepper’s farm as often as he could.  Morgan expected cheeseburgers when Happy visited. Small towns dotted the road, farther and farther apart the closer he got to the property.  Which made the presence of a burger joint within driving distance rather surprising. 

Eddie Star’s Soul Burgers

With a Logo of a triangle of cheese on top of a round burger. 

 

Happy went inside.

The Cheeseburgers were delicious.


End file.
